Suki desu
by Damonenprinz
Summary: Suki-desu merupakan kalimat klise untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai namun,prakteknya sangat sulit dilakukan ./Chapter 2 is up !
1. prolog

disclaimer : seluruh cast bukan milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kishimoto

warn : typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana,gaje,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,OOC,Dll

.

damonenprinz

.

Suki desu

.

Prolog

"huweeeee...Okaa-sann" rengek seorang bocah perempuan yang dideteksi baru saja tersandung dan berakhir dengan mencium tanah.

"HUWEEEEE...OKAAA-SAAAANNN" Volume suara tangisan bocah pink tetsebut bertambah keras sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan yang lewat.

"Baka Sakura berhentilah menangis,kau menarik perhatian orang lain" Uchiha Sasuke -namanya- mencibir dengar mulut pedasnya,bocah itu kesal setengah hidup.Pasalnya ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"hidoii..Sasuke-kun...huweeeee.." rengekan kembali terdengar dari bocah pink tersebut yang berhasil membuat chibi sasuke menghela nafas.Ia pun berjongkok dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura naik ke punggungnya.

"naiklah.." ujar Sasuke kelewat datar.

Tangisan Sakura sedikit mereda,sepasang manik emeraldnya menatap punggung sasuke.Ia menuruti perintah Sasuke dan naik ke punggungnya,mencekram punggung Sasuke sebelum bocah raven tersebut berdiri dan mulai berjalan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"hiks...hiks...alligatou..hiks...Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura sesenggukan akibat menangis.

"hn..."

Selama perjalanan Sakura hanya diam memandangi punggung Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia kelelahan menahan tangisnya dan tertidur di bahu Sasuke.

"D _aisuki-dayo_ Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura sebelum tertidur di bahu Sasuke

TBC

Note: salam kenal daku author baru yang mencoba berselancar di dunia fanfiction.Ini fict pertama yang mau coba dipublish dengan segala kekurangannya.Akhir kata

See you next time


	2. Chapter 1:Introduce

**Disclaimer : seluruh cast bukan milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : TYPO(S) bertebaran,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,OOC berlebihan,Garing,DLL**

 **Summary : Suki desu merupakan kalimat klise untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai namun,prakteknya sangat sulit dilakukan.**

 **SUKI DESU**

 **Damonenprinz**

 **Chapter 1 : introduce**

Hari-hari seorang Haruno Sakura berjalan mulus,semulus kulit kakak tercintanya yang terkadang diragukan gendernya akibat wajah bayinya yang kelewat mirip dengan makhluk bergender perempuan !?.Terkadang Sakura iri dengan kakak bayinya karena mempunyai wajah imut yang bisa menarik perhatian tetangga dan sekitarnya serta tak lupa menjadikan Haruno Sasori primadona di kompleks setempat .Bahkan salah satu anak kolega ayahnya yang bergender laki-laki pernah melamar kakak bayinya ! reaksi Sakura ? sudah dipastikan ia ngakak dengan nista sambil guling-guling di karpet bergambar siputnya. salahkan Sakura yang bertaruh dengan kakaknya dengan memuat perjanjian "Apabila Sasori kalah ia akan memakai gaun Sakura di pesta perjamuan dan apabila Sakura kalah ia akan menjadi babu Sasori seminggu penuh" dan dengan penuh keanggunan Sasori menerimah taruhan Sakura yang berakibat kerugian fatal bagi dirinya sendiri.

...

..

.

Yeah... terkadang akan ada hal-hal bombastis di jalan yang bernama kehidupan milik Haruno bungsu ini.

Bungsu dikeluarga Haruno ini berbeda dari yang lain,disaat sepupu-sepupunya yang bergender wanita bersikap layaknya putri kerajaan yang anggun dan kalem baik dirumah maupun diluar rumah maka Sakura adalah kebalikannya.bisa dikatakan Sakura itu slebor luar biasa,pakaian yang ia kenakan tak jauh-jauh dari kaos,kemeja dan celana jeans merek Kapten Levi,Tak lupa topi yang selalu ia kenakan terbalik ketika keluar rumah sukses membuatnya menjadi seorang hip-hop nyasar. bahkan gaun –gaunnya hanya menjadi pajangan semata untuk cuci mata.Sikap Sakura yang slebor tak kenal tempat itu membuat orang-orang meragukan gendernya sebagai perempuan !?. hoho...bahkan orang tua mereka berpikir bahwa roh Sakura dan Sasori tertukar !?.sungguh pemikiran fantastis !?.

 **...**

 **...**

Hobi bungsu Haruno jika berada di mansionnya yang kelewat besar hanya memojokkan diri di sudut kasur lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan menghidupkan AC kemudian menyalakan laptop lalu menonton anime di bawah selimut tak lupa snack yang ia sabet dari kulkas dapur menemani hobi fantastisnya tentu penelitian tersebut sudah dipastikan Sakura adalah seorang..

...

...

OTAKU...

...

...

...

Jangan salah walaupun ia seorang OTAKU akut dan pengidap chuunibyou stadium akhir,Sakura tetap straight ia tidak seperti sahabat pirangnya yang memilih jalur fujoshi dan dengan kampretnya mempairingkan teman sekelasnya yang bergender laki-laki !?.cohtoh nyata pairing yaoi favoritnya adalah SasukexNaruto.

...

...

...

Sungguh kampret memang...

Sakura jadi kasihan dengan tetangganya yang menjadi objek BL sahabat pirangnya walau diam-diam ia lebih suka pairing Sasuke female!Naruto.

...

...

Double kampret memang...

Oh ... tak lupa setiap ia akan keluar dari mansionnya untuk menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar,ia akan meneriakkan kata-kata keramat salah satu karakter favoritnya yang ingin membasmi titan dari fandom sebelah.

...

...

...

Obsesinya terhadap benda bulat berwarna orange yang orang awam sebut dengan bola basket juga merupakan sebab-akibat yang ia terima dari hasil menonton anime shounen genre sport yang memuat 5 remaja awsome saat bermain basket terutama yang mempunyai rambut merah dan bermata belang atau bahasa kerennya heterochrome.Sakura bahkan mengoleksi semua action figure dan hal-hal yang berbau anime shounen genre sport kamarnya dicat berwarna merah dan ditempeli poster-poster Akashi Seijuurou –salah satu dari 5 remaja awsome tersebut.Ia bahkan mengikuti klub basket di sekolahnya dan jika ditanya alasannya "Aku ingin menjadi tsuyoi agar bisa melampaui Akashi-kun" yeahh..begitulah katanya. Hal ini tentu saja telah dimaklumkan oleh kedua orangtuanya mengingat betapa slebornya putri bungsunya.

...

...

...

Hubungan silaturahmi dengan tetangga ? hoho.. Haruno dan tetangganya Uchiha sangat akrab.hubungan tetangga mereka sangat lekat bagai lem perekat yang dijual di _supermarket_ terdekat.akibat hubungan yang sangat lekat ini Sakura bisa seenak jidat lebarnya berkeliaran di Mansion Uchiha untuk memuaskan hasrat main PS4 milik Uchiha Itachi _– sulung Uchiha_ tentu saja atau hanya sekedar bertamu _\- merusuh_.

...

...

...

Sakura itu sangat akrab dengan sulung Uchiha.jika di dekat Itachi ia bisa menjadi adik perempuan idaman dengan kata lain ia lebih menurut dengan Itachi daripada kakak bayinya.Yeah.. itu jika hanya di dekat sulung Uchiha dan tentu saja berbeda jika Sakura berada di dekat bungsu Uchiha.radius 5 meter minimal jarak yang harus mereka patuhi jika tidak ingin memicu perang dunia ke-tiga.hal tersebut dimuat dalam perjanjian tak tertulis antara bungsu Haruno dan bungsu Uchiha.

...

...

...

Dan sesungguhnya dari lubuk _kokoro_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang paling dalam ia cemburu.bukan...bukan cemburu karena ia melihat kemesraan sohibnya Namikaze Naruto dengan seorang putri dari klan Hyuuga.ia hanya cemburu saat Sakura memonopoli kakaknya sehingga waktunya bersenang-senang dengan sang kakak terbatas sehingga harus cek waktu secara berkala.dan komplotan Itachi dan Sakura sangat senang menggoda si bungsu Uchiha karena menurut mereka wajah kesal Sasuke itu sangat imut.

...

...

...

IMUT ENDASMOEH...

...

...

...

Dan disaat kritis begini ia tidak punya sekutu.bukannya tidak ada sebenarnya ada sih...tapi Sasuke terlalu gengsi,egonya terlalu tinggi saudaraku sekalian.ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh jika ia meminta bantuan Sasori.padahal dengan bantuan Sasori ia bisa balas dendam dengan Sakura menggunakan boneka _voodo_ milik sulung Haruno tentu saja.

Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke merasa dirinya itu absolut dan suatu hari pasti ia bisa membalas kriminalitas yang dilakukan Sakura di rumahnya.

PASTI...

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat memikirkannya.

...

...

...

Kembali pada Sakura..

Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini ?

Tentu saja merusuh di mansion Uchiha... setelah menolak ajakan Sasori bermain boneka _barbie_ di kamarnya ia segera melesat menuju mansion Uchiha.bukan tanpa alasan hanya saja ia bosan saat ini,bermain dengan kakak laki-lakinya tidak membuat ia merasa lebih baik.hanya dengan memakai bokser dan kaos merah bergambar 5 remaja _awsome_ serta permen susu seribu dua yang diemutnya ia bermain _-merusuh_ di mansion Uchiha.menekan bel rumah dan meneriakkan nama Itachi seperti biasa.kenapa bukan Sasuke ? Karena itu akan memicu perang dunia ke-tiga.

" I..TA..CHI..NII...KORE WA..SA..KU..RA.. DAYO.." jerit sakura tanpa malu di depan kediaman Uchiha.

"I..TA..CHI..NIIIIIIIIII..."

.TOK..TOK..TOK..

Sakura mengetuk pintu kediaman Uchiha berulang kali hingga penghuni rumah menampakkan diri tepat di depan Sakura yang berpenampilan urakan.

" Siapa ?" tanyanya acuh.

"ck..aku mencari Itachi-nii bukan dirimu Sas..! dimana Itachi-nii ?"

"dia tidak ada" ucap Sasuke datar dan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya namun ditahan oleh kaki Sakura.ia meringis menahan pintu yang akan dibanting menggunaan kakinya.

"Uso.. kau ber-uso Saske.. kemarin Itachi-nii mengajakku bermain monopoli,katakan saja padaku kau iri karena tidak diajak kan ? ck.. siapa juga yang ingin bermain denganmu ? kau itu sama sekali tidak seru Sas !" ujar Sakura blak-blakan yang cukup membuat perempatan siku di dahi Sasuke.

...

Yang terjadi selanjutnya hanyalah adu mulut tanpa henti sebelum ada yang menghentikannya.

...

...

" Dasar _chicken butt_!"

" ck.. sadari dirimu _slebor_!"

Kedua insan tersebut tidak ada yang mau mengalah sampai Itachi datang dari belakang Sasuke dan menjitak kepala mereka berdua.tidak cukup kuat,namun cukup membuat _nyut-nyutan_.

" Apa yang terjadi disini ?" Itachi menatap keduanya.

"Itachi-nii.. Sasuke-kun mengatakan jika kau tidak ada di rumah! Ia bahkan menutup pintu dengan kasar tapi kutahan dengan kakiku dan sekarang kakiku _nyut-nyutan_ akibat ulahnya !" rengek Sakura.

" _ck dasar pengadu.."_ batin Sasuke merana.ia memasang tampang datarnya saat disalahkan walau dalam hati ia gemes ingin menghajar Sakura.

Itachi menghela napas panjang,ia merasa umurnya mendadak tua melihat tingkah kedua bocah dihadapannya.

"Sudah.. jangan bertengkar lagi..Sakura Sasuke... Sakura aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi dan Sasuke kau tidak boleh berbohong" Itachi memberi wejangan kepada keduanya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sakura serta wajah masam Sasuke lalu pergi mengajak Sakura untuk segera bermain di halaman belakang.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Itachi ke halaman belakang untuk bermain monopoli.ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Itachi.hal itu kembali berhasil membuat perempatan di dahi mulus Sasuke.

...

...

...

Sasuke hanya menatap datar kepergian keduanya sembari menyusun rencana untuk membalas Sakura karena sekali lagi ia berhasil memonopoli kakaknya.rencana-rencana _bejat_ mulai berkeliaran tanpa diminta di otak encernya.ia menyeringai memikirkan rencana-rencana balas dendam ke Sakura.

" _Hoho..lihat saja slebor"_ batin Sasuke nista.

 **TBC**

 **Yeah chapter 1 berhasil dibuat walau pendek.ini hasil remake dari chapter 1 sebelumnya.seharusnya ini dipublish sekitar bulan 4 atau 5 tapi daku sibuk dengan UAS,UN,dan segala tes lainnya.dan ini nulisnya juga ngebut btw jadi kalau ada typo mohon dimaafkan**.. **ini diedit lagi gegara pas baca ulang banyak kata yang ngilang.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalau pendek dan garing**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan XD...**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Homework ? I wanna play !

**Warning : TYPO(S) bertebaran,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,OOC berlebihan,Garing,DLL**

.

 _Summary : Suki desu merupakan kalimat klise untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai namun,prakteknya sangat sulit dilakukan._

 _._

.

 ** _SUKI DESU_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Damonenprinz_**

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 2 : Homework ? I wanna play ?!**

 _"Menuntut ilmu merupakan kewajiban para pelajar . Padahal ilmu tidak bersalah kenapa pula harus dituntut !? . Kan kasihan ilmunya jika setiap pelajar menuntutnya , kalau ilmunya kalah dipengadilan lalu masuk penjara gimana !?"_

Yeahh.. itu hanyalah suatu pemikiran fantastis yang terlintas di otak _Nanodayo_ seorang Haruno Sakura . Ketahuilah semuanya bahwa itu hanya alibi untuk tidak datang ke sekolah . Sesungguhnya Sakura suka datang ke sekolah tapi jika sudah dihadapkan dengan musuh para siswa *read:tugas* , ingin sekali Sakura mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah guru teroris yang disinyalir bernama Hatake Kakashi . Sakura lelah ! sungguh ! Ia lelah dengan musuh para siswa ! . Apalagi jika sudah membahas soal yang membuat otak pusing 2 keliling . Ditambah guru teroris yang seenak _kokoro_ -nya memberikan tugas yang jika di _hiperbola_ -kan layaknya gunung _fuji_ yang bertambah tinggi akibat minum susu z*e.

Sekali lagi !

Sakura lelah.. ! sungguh !

 _Kokoro_ -nya sudah tidak kuat menanggung beban yang diberikan guru teroris ter _-nanodayo_ di sekolahnya .

.

Gara-gara musuh para siswa , Sakura tidak bisa bermain monopoli di rumah Itachi hari ini .

Gara-gara musuh para siswa , Sakura harus memutar otaknya yang terkadang harus di _upgrade_ seminggu sekali .

Gara-gara musuh para siswa , Sakura tida bisa menonton Eren dan Levi _heichou_ yang selalu ditayangkan pada hari minggu di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta anak-anak .

"ARRGHHH..." Sakura mengerang frustasi,mengacak surai senada Sakura musim seminya secara brutal ketika menemukan soal yang membuat otaknya mendidih . Menghela nafas lelah , Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan pada salah satu kontak di nomor ponselnya .

To : Chicken Butt

Sub : SOS

Bantu aku ! ini darurat !

.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah nama dari bungsu keluarga uchiha tentu saja . Ia tengah duduk atau lebih tepatnya berguling-guling di karpet bergambar ular yang katanya lagi nge _trend_? . Tidak ! ia bukannya tidak ada kerjaan , hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar hari ini bersama kakaknya untuk bersenang-senang di suatu tempat liburan yang penuh dengan _princess_ berbaju kelap-kelip . Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri . Secara ia sudah SMA ! dan ia harus bisa menjadi panutan tetangga-tetangganya ! .

Heleeh ..

Karena ia sudah menolak ajakan Itachi akhirnya ia berakhir tragis .. hmm maksudnya berakhir berguling-guling ria di karpet ularnya . Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya bosan setengah hidup .

LIME!

Suara yang berasal dari Smartphonenya menghentikan aktivitas berguling-guling rianya . Ia curiga barangkali Itachi kembali mengajaknya ke tempat tersebut .Ponselnya ia buka dan menampakkan pesan atas nama **_Jidat Lebar ._** Sasuke mengernyit heran " _tumben ia mengirimiku pesan ?"_. Sasuke hanya tersenyum aneh dan membalas pesan Sakura .

 _To : Jidat Lebar_

 _Resub : SOS_

 _Bantu apa ? -_-_

Sasuke menyentuh layar dengan tulisan send . dan melempar sembarang ponselnya ke arah sofa .

LIME!

Namun,ponsel tersebut kembali berbunyi tanda pesan masuk . Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil lagi ponselnya dan membukanya .

 _To : Chicken Butt_

 _Sub : SOS_

 _Pokoknya bantu aku ! akan kujelaskan jika kau sudah sampai di rumahku ! . Ini kondisi darurat Sas ! . Aku tunggu 5 menit !_

Sasuke semakin mengernyit heran atas tingkah ajaib tetangganya itu . Minta bantuan kok ngotot banget sih ?! .Ingin rasanya Sasuke sleding jidat lebarnya itu . Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke bangun dari posisi nyamannya dan segera ke mansion Haruno .

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih Dasar Chicken butt !"

Perempatan siku muncul kala bungsu Haruno itu protes atas keterlambatannya . Hell ! sejak kapan ia membuat kesepakatan akan datang dalam waktu 5 menit ! . Seharusnya kedatangan dirinya itu disyukuri bukan diumpati . Dengan kesal Sasuke menjitak jidat lebar Sakura itu .

Pletak .

"Sakit bodoh ! kenapa kau menjitak jidatku !" Sakura meringis menahan sakit dari jitakan maut Sasuke .

"Kau yang bodoh ! apanya yang daruratnya ? kalau bukan hal penting aku mau pulang !" Sasuke berujar ketus dan menatap tajam Sakura . Gadis ini tidak tahu malu sekali meminta tolong tapi mengumpati dirinya juga . Tahu begini ia lebih memilih guling-guling manja di karpet ularnya .

"Ini darurat Sas ! Masuk dulu makanya dan tunggu aku di ruang tamu"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kasar dan segera masuk ke mansion Haruno . Ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu sofa empuk disana . manik kembarnya menyusuri koleksi boneka-boneka yang memakai baju _gothic lolita_ dipajang di salah satu lemari . Sasuke yakin seratus persen itu milik Sasori .

Selang beberapa menit berikutnya Sakura datang dengan beberapa buku yang dibawanya dari kamar . Dan menjatuhkan buku itu di atas meja dekat sofa yang Sasuke duduki . Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menuntut jawaban .

"Nah bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan pr sialan ini ya Sas" Sakura berujar dengan cengiran polosnya . Membuat Sasuke melotot tajam pada Sakura .

"kenapa tidak kau kerjakan sendiri sih ?" Sasuke sewot sendiri karena minggu terakhir liburannya dicekcoki pekerjaan rumah Sakura . Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau , hanya saja ia terlalu malas saat ini . Kenapa tidak dari kemarin coba anak ini buatnya ?

"Kau bodoh atau dungu sih ? Justru karena aku tak paham makanya kutanya padamu , ingat Sas malu bertanya sesat di jalan"

"Bacot ! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin buatnya ? Ini kan tugas yang diberikan untuk 2 minggu dan besok akan dikumpul bodoh"

"Ya makanya ini darurat Sas !"

Sejenak pemuda itu diam dan menghela nafas kasar . Percuma berdebat dengan Sakura dan kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu membuat pekerjaan rumah dengan waktu yang mepet karena sibuk menonton kartun-kartun tidak jelasnya itu . Bikin emosi saja .

"Jadi, bagian mana yang belum selesai ?" Bungsu Uchiha itu mencoba mengalah dengan makhluk pink di depannya ini .

"Se . mu . a . nya heheh"

Twitch

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke . 'Yang benar saja' batinnya dan hanya dibalas cengiran kuda dari gadis pinky itu .

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan 150 butir soal Fisika dan antek-anteknya gadis pinky itu terkapar di karpet siputnya . Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam . Tidak terasa 7 jam lebih ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membahas soal-soal sialan itu dan sekarang perutnya meronta minta diisi .

"Sas kau lapar ?" Sakura bertanya dengan posisi telentang di karpet dekat sofanya .

"Hmm" Sasuke hanya membalass dengan gumaman .

"Sebentar aku memasak dulu !"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak ?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" Sakura segera beranjak dari posisinya dan segera menuju ke dapur . Untuk urusan dapur itu dipegang oleh ibunya atau dirinya jika sang Ibu tidak ada . Para maid dirumah ini hanya bekerja membersihkan seluruh mansionnya kecuali kamarnya dan Sasori . Karena sang Ibu tidak ingin anaknya menjadi manja dan pemalas.

Gadis pinky itu mulai menjelajahi isi kulkasnya dan mengambil beberapa bahan . Ia sudah memutuskan akan membuat nasi goreng seafood karena tidak mau repot . Setelah menyiapkan bahan-bahan , Sakura memakai apron dan mulai memanaskan minyak goreng .

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah tepar karena berusaha mengajari Sakura tadi . Ia sudah lelah memutar otak agar Sakura bisa memahami materi yang padahal menurut Sasuke itu sangat mudah ! . Tak ayal kadang Sasuke menggetok kepala Sakura dengan kotak pensil besi milik Sakura . Mengajari Sakura itu memang menguras tenaga lahir batin . Jadi , ia hanya guling-guling tidak jelas di karpet siput Sakura sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya . 10 menit kemudian Sasuke mulai bosan menjelajahi internet lalu ia pun menyusul Sakura yang fokus berkutat dengan masakannya . Lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan menumpu sebelah kepala di atas meja makan .

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa memasak forehead,kupikir kau akan meledakkan dapur" Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang masih sibuk mengaduk semua bahan menjadi satu dalam wajan penggorengan .

" Aku tidak sepertimu yang meledakkan dapur hanya karena menggoreng telur ! Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh chicken butt sepertimu sih selain belajar !" sungut Sakura .

"Sejak kapan aku meledakkan dapur ! Jangan fitnah !"

"pffft- fitnah apanya ? Itachi-nii mengatakan hal itu padaku tempo hari bodoh !"

"ck keriput sialan itu selalu saja bocor" umpat Sasuke kesal . Sementara Sakura menghidangkan makan malamnya di atas piring .

Sesi debat unfaedah itu diakhiri dengan Sakura yang meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng seafood di hadapan Sasuke .

"Makanlah !" ujar Sakura singkat dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke .

"Kau tidak sedang meracuniku kan ?" Sasuke menatap nasi goreng di hadapannya dengan ragu .

"Bacot banget sih ! Kalau ngga mau ya gak usah dimakan " Sakura berkata sarkas dan mulai berdo'a , mengabaikan sosok pemuda yang tengah menatap dirinnya dengan jengkel . Sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda juga ikut menyantap makanannya tanpa banyak bacot lagi .

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan tidak berbicara karena memang mereka sudah lapar setengah mampus menghadapi soal-soal fisika yang kelewat kampret menurut Sakura .

 **Tbc**

Chapter 2 is up setelah setahun hiatus nulis ! Saia sering sekali terkena writeblock !


End file.
